¿Es solo admiración?
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Himiko va a la fortaleza Ilimitada por una razon que ella desconoze, al llegar es capturada pero...un cierto hombre con planes no normales tendra algo para ella al rescatarla. Un KagamixHimiko con un poco de BanxHimiko, ¡entren y dejen reviews! ¡Cap02, UP
1. Un encuentro en la Fortaleza Ilimitada

_**¿Es solo admiración?**_

**_Capitulo1:_** _"Un encuentro en la fortaleza Ilimitada"_

Una mujer un tanto alta, con cierto pelo corto en su cabeza y con sus manos puestas sobre unas esposas que estaban pegadas contra una pared, estaba inconsciente, allí...en su nueva cárcel...la cual había venido sin que ella o su voluntad lo quisieran...solo había acudido a ese lugar para evitar un cierto desastre que en ese momento ella no recordaba. Su ojos se fruncieron levemente al molestarle cierto sueño que tenia en aquel instante.

Ban..-se escucho de los labios de cierta peliazul, al parecer ese susurro fue salido de aquel sueño que había tenido...si...la chica estaba soñando y hablando al mismo tiempo, ella...ella estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños de los cuales uno es conciente una décima de minuto y la otra ya esta inconsciente de nuevo.

De pronto, la puerta de aquella habitación en donde la mujer de los 7 venenos estaba en su profundo sueño , se abrió, se abrió solo para dar paso a un hombre con cabellera rubia que tenia unos pendientes que resaltaban el brillo de ellos como espejos ni bien se movían de sus orejas, un traje blanco con , al parecer, una camisa violeta tirando a lo púrpura y unos ojos color azul-violáceo como el extraño brillo de un espejo teñido delicadamente por el tinte de aquellos bellísimos colores.

Kyouji Kagami era su nombre, todos lo conocían como el maestro de los espejos (**_N/A:_** re Haku de Naruto xD), le gustaba, le gustaba ese sobrenombre , le daba una gran seguridad a su poder, aunque a veces dudaba de él porque de tanto en tanto pensaba que otros eran mas fuertes pero...como siempre había dicho él...solo era un observador, un observador muy atento que en una de sus observaciones había tenido la oportunidad de poder enfrentarse con la chica que allí se encontraba totalmente mentida en un sueño de su imposibilidad de conocimiento visual y psicológico. Nunca se había parado a fijar de los tales sentimientos que una mujer podía tener hasta que ella se intervino en su camino , hasta que peleo con ella, hasta que pudo conocer como era en batalla, como pensaba , como sentía cuando peleaba, cuanto le importaba un comino dijese lo que le dijese...ella seguía luchando...tanto que al fin y al cabo había terminado al borde de la muerte por su culpa.

Él la admiraba...si, eso era, su admiración y devoción a esa chica lo hacia sentirse feliz, ya que le hacia sentir jocoso como un adolescente nuevamente, ella lo hacia, con su madurez, su frialdad y mantenimiento de sentimientos en el momento de hablarle, todo...todo admiraba de ella, tanto que siempre se mantenía sorprendido cuando la veía, y si...cuando le había sacado aquella fotos, si...esas fotos que tanto miraba, todos, todos los malditos días que eran para él sin ella, sin su fría voz diciendo "¿Te crees demasiado fuerte, no?" como lo había dicho en aquella batalla cuando sorprendentemente había aumentado su velocidad, si, ella había sido la primera que lo había golpeado, si, la unico y ultima mujer que lo haría, porque ella solo lo había logrado y el rubio no pensaba que ninguna otra lo podría ser como la peliazul.

Mi querida dama venenosa...-dijo en tono divertido mientras se acercaba a la peliazul inconsciente y se agachaba a ver su rostro durmiente, sonrió levemente y luego dispuso a seguir lo que iba a decirle - ¿quién te ha hecho esto? – pregunto despreocupado, subió los ojos hacia las esposas y luego con el mismo tono de despreocupación le aseguro tranquilamente – descuida...yo te saco...-la mano del chico se poso sobre las esposas y unos brillos hermosos pero por lo que se veía, peligrosos, rodearon las esposas y las rompieron enseguida, dejando libre a Himiko que , como ella estaba inconsciente, no pudo sostenerse, cayendo sin ninguna vergüenza sobre el cuerpo de aquel rubio el cual la recibió con delicadeza y la subió junto con sus brazos hacia sus pecho en donde solo le podía ver sus piernas salir por detrás del cuerpo de Kagami levantándose de detrás.

Volvió a observarla y luego sonrió, la puerta ya abierta dio camino hacia una larga caminata que Kagami comenzó en el momento que él piso la raya que distanciaba la habitación donde la dama veneno había sido capturada , hacia la continuación de la parte inferior de la fortaleza, en donde él había pertenecido hace mucho tiempo atrás, en donde...él ya era venerado y respetado por aquellos débiles ciudadanos y no ciudadanos a los cuales tanto se divertía ver cuando se peleaban o pasaba algo catastrófico entre ellos, le agradaba, le agrada ver a la gente peleando o discutiendo en su presencia, para él era un hobbie mas...un hobbie como lo era ahora el observar a la peliazul en sus manos.

¡Es Kagami! – aviso uno de los raptores de la dama veneno, mientras miraba con susto a el atacante pasivo que se avecinaba hacia ellos tranquilamente.

¡No¡Corran! – gritaron los otros y comenzaron a correr.

Kagami en un momento dado, sus ojos se formaron como los de un gato a punto de atacar, sus ojos brillaban de rabia, mas bien de odio hacia aquellos hombres, hacia aquellos hombres que habían atrapado a tal mujer tan interesante para él.

Millones de brillos de espejos rotos se formaron alrededor de los hombres haciendo que estos, por voluntad impropia , tragasen las partes de esos vidrios y comenzaran a tocer sangre, ya que había podido controlar ciertas partes de vidrios para que se incrustasen en las zonas vitales de aquellos hombres , dándoles la muerte.

Eso...estuvo...bien, supongo...-susurro sonriente de sus labios, y luego siguió caminando a su lugar, a la ciudad de Babilón , para que junto con su hogar pudiera disfrutar de una observación muy placentera para él, una observación que hacia sentirlo bien y a gusto, una observación...no de amor...sino de admiración.

Recorrió tranquilo parte de toda la baja zona de la fortaleza, el cinturón sin ningún problema y abrió la puerta hacia la ciudad de Babilón , se preparo, puesto que allí era bien conocido y no queria entrometerse con ciertos adversario molestos para él y para su nueva compañera, él había agradecido su presciencia puesto que ahora, y de seguro, lo molestarían y no lo dejarían en paz hasta dejarlo muerto en suelo.

Miro otra vez al rostro de Himiko y sonrió nuevamente , verla así le hacia sentir tantas cosas que ni siquiera podía expresarlas con aquella sonrisa, pero...por lo que pensaba que podía ser, era la felicidad, la felicidad de poder encontrarse nuevamente con su dama veneno, sin ese estorbo de Ban Midou al cual tanto odiaba, lo odiaba por entrometerse en su lucha entre ella y él , solo la queria a ella y había venido tal estorbo...molesto y creído para arruinarles su batalla, a la cual agradeció a su dama veneno porque le había pedido a tal monstruo que la dejara luchar aunque por sus descuidos la había lastimado.

Kagami¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto un ya conocido amigo de él llamado Kadzuki, si, él se había hecho su amigo cuando le pidió que lo hiciera mas fuerte, se hicieron amigos, y la verdad, aunque le gustaba actuar raramente como una mujer, le agradaba su presencia, puesto que siempre, desde aquel día que pudo entrar a la ciudad Babilón junto con él nunca los atacaban , puesto que eran bien conocidos como el dúo indestructible , si, también sabia que tenia otros compañeros, Kakei y Toshiki , si, a ese Toshiki lo conocía muy bien, pero...a ese Jubei Kakei lo desconocía aunque no le importaba mucho , ellos estaban siempre en el cinturón puesto que no habían podido entrar hacia la ciudad Babilón por razones que Kadzuki les había dicho y que el rubio desconocía - ...¿no dijiste que ibas a estar vagueando varias horas por ahí?..– el rostro de Kadzuki se sorprendió al ver que persona llevaba consigo – pero...si es...¡Himiko-san!- se acerco hacia el rubio y se le quedo mirando , él solo se limito a sonreír hacia el rostro preocupado del castaño-oscuro.

La encontré en las zonas mas bajas de la fortaleza...-explico con aquella voz tranquila y serena que tanto le daba seguridad que , para él, no pasaba nada.

Pero...¿cómo esta¿la atacaron, no se despierta...-aviso Kadzuki, mientras observaba el rostro dormido de su antigua compañera.

Supongo que esta bien, nuestra amiga esta bien, despreocúpate Fuchoin – no sabia porque , pero le gustaba decir los apellidos de la personas y nunca se refería a su nombre, puesto que para él era una falta de respeto y por lo educado que se hacia llamar le molestaba ciertas pautas de si mismo que intentaba corregir.

¿Quieres que lo lleve a lo de Ren? – pregunto con su siempre tan preocupada voz, pero el rubio negó , sonriendo nuevamente.

Despreocúpate, la llevare a mi lugar y desde allí, déjamelo todo a mi...-le aviso despreocupadamente , mientras pasaba por al lado de él con la mujer que tanto admiraba en sus brazos. Kadzuki lo unico que hizo fue quedarse viendo como su compañero desaparecía entre las sombras de la desconocida entrada de la ciudad de Babilón.

Poco a poco los ojos de Himiko se abrieron , dando lugar a una visión un tanto borrosa pero después mas mejorada, la cual pudo observar una habitación totalmente abarrotada de oscuridad, pero llena de ciertos espejos no compatibles con su figura porque no las figuraba en ella, ósea...espejos sin reflejo , si, ella había pensando que eran transparentes pero...eran espejos sin reflejos, blancos, pero no transparentes pero tampoco con reflejo, aquello la hizo quedar pensando y dejando atrás toda preocupación que había tenido al estar encima de una cama de quien sabe donde era. Aunque, la voz de un hombre conocido para ella, hizo caerla de pies en punto a la tierra y ponerse en guardia.

Buenos días...señorita veneno – dijo nuestro rubio mientras aparecía a partir de unos espejos sin reflejos, hacia la cama que le pertenecía pero estaba habitada por su mujer venenosa favorita.

Kagami...-susurro tan frívolamente que hizo otra vez que Kagami sonriera, acercándose aun mas, la niña extendió su mano hacia su cintura pero al no encontrar nada se exalto, puesto que le rubio le dio el puntapié a su exaltación mostrándole lo que estaba buscando sin éxito, sus venenos.

¿Buscabas esto, no, tranquila...no te haré nada, absolutamente nada – respondió con aquella voz tranquila y amigable al cual casi toda la fortaleza agradaba escuchar y no la otra que era fría y daba miedo que daba lugar a una tremenda masacre.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi¿por qué me trajiste aquí¡¿qué quieres! – su tono de voz aumentaba cada vez que hacia esas preguntas, por lo que solo fueron respondidas por una agradable risa del rubio.

Calma, calma...en 1ª lugar...tu estabas aquí...¿no lo recuerdas? – eso hizo que la peliazul se pusiera en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar porque estaba allí, en la fortaleza, pero sus intentos fueron nulos al tratar de hacerlo, era como si alguien la hubiera hecho olvidar su motivo de haber estado allí, junto a cierto rubio fastidioso para ella.

Pero...este lugar nunca lo había hecho...acaso será...

Si..la ciudad de Babilón, estas en ella – aviso tranquilo Kagami mientras sonreía hacia su admiración y causa de observación por todo el tiempo que la peliazul había estado inconsciente.

¿La ciudad...Babilón? – sus ojos formaban miedo y la vez sorpresa¿cómo es que ella podía haber estado allí, a menos que cierto rubio la hubiera traído – entonces...tu...

El rubio sonrió y se rió agradablemente mientras observaba aquel rostro tan sorprendido de su amiga.

Solo...quiero tenerte aquí...por unos días – aviso divertido mientras se acercaba a la cara de su mujer venenosa, y fue recibida por una cachetada de esta.

¡No me tendrás aquí ni un día¡Déjame salir! – cuando se dio cuenta de tal habitación que estaba, observando varias veces, no había encontrado puerta, ni siquiera ventana, se levanto, y observo la habitación, solo espejos, solo ellos y la cama en donde ella había estado durmiendo inconscientemente de su conocimiento – no...puede ser...

Te dije que no te haré nada, solo quiero tenerte aquí por unos días – repitió tranquilo Kagami, mientras se raspaba ligeramente la mejilla que tenia roja por el contacto violento de la mano de su querida dama venenosa en ella – quiero tener lo mas que pueda...-susurro ahora con un tono interesadamente atrayente para las mujeres, pero no para ella.

Pero...¿para que? – pregunto con aquella voz frívola la chica peliazul al tiempo que miraba desafiante y con odio a su captor.

Ya...lo vas a descubrir...-explico solamente mientras se le quedaba mirando con aquella sonrisa, a decir verdad, el rubio no sabia que podía hacer con aquella mujer venenosa en su lugar, pero...tal vez, y sino tenia interrupciones podía estar más tiempo con ella, disfrutando de cierta admiración...que le tenia.

Era una simple admiración que crecía cada vez que la veía, él queria tenerla a su lado para así aumentar aun mas su curiosidad de cómo podía actuar su chica favorita frente a estas situación y sus gestos, movimientos, todo queria observar, aunque ahora, estaba dispuesto a actuar, ella valía su actuación. La fortaleza era muy peligrosa para ella, así que no podía escapar, eso era una de las razones porque tenia actuar, para protegerá era una, y luego también para enseñarle como protegerse por su cuenta, eso...le parecía bastante divertido a un rubio interesado por empezar su labor de no tan aburrido final.

* * *

**_¡Hola¿como estan, espero que bien, yo aca toy con otro de mi fics (si, aunque todo el mundo te lo leey nadie te deja nada jajajaja) kkyyyaaa...¿quien dijo eso? (yo) quien es yo ¬¬U? (tu inner ¡estupida!) y desde cuando tengo inner? ToT(desde hoy) ¬¬Usi? (si) joder...bueno, mejor sigo (si segui) callate ¬¬U (callate vos) que inner mas mala T-T._**

**_Volviendo , bueno, este es un fic de GetBackers, estoy pensada en hacerlo un...(KagamixHimiko) ¬¬U, si quieren que deje un...(BanxHimiko) solo voten por sus reviews (aunque no creo que te dejen alguno) che, callate de una vez ¬¬U (segui y no jodas) bue...espero que todo se haya entendido, espero que lean mi fic y ¡dejen reviews con todo los que les parezca que es un review!(¡no le tengan lastima porfavor¡ella es asi!) ¬¬U._**

**_Amaya Erizawa_**


	2. Un trabajo interrumpido

_**Capitulo2:** "Un trabajo interrumpido"_

¡Ginji¡Ya deja de hacerte el imbecil¡¿quieres?! – se escucho gritar a cierto castaño pelo pincho con anteojos de color violeta y ojos azules sobre un auto de pequeñas proporciones.- ¡Es una misión muy peligrosa¡¿o acaso no tienes miedo que le pase algo a tus amigos de allí?!- Un rubio en forma de chibi, era lo que le ocasionaba estas preguntas de mal carácter.

¡¿Pero no te emociona, Ban¡Podremos ver a todos de nuevo! –se rió el mini-Ginji mientras saltaba extrañamente por todo el pequeño auto. Una vena de disgusto se formo en la frente del chico normal.

¡Si sigues así no podrás verlos¡Te daré dos puñetazos en los ojos que vas a quedar ciego!-agarrando de la cabeza al mini-Ginji y gritándole lo dicho.

P-Pero Ban…-las lágrimas salían de los pequeños ojitos de perro abandonado que poseía-. ¿Es que a ti no te da melancolía¡vamos a ver a Kazu y a Jubei¡A todos!- prosiguió el chiquillo moviendo sus pequeños brazos.

Si, si, si, como digas…pero cállate de una vez – finalizo el castaño soltando la cabeza del mini-rubio y depositándola en el asiento de al lado. Ginji volvió a su forma normal.

Pero… ¿Qué raro, no? Tenemos que rescatar solo a un gato, y después llevárselo a la señora que nos contrato pero… ¿y Himiko?, siempre viene con nosotros cada vez que hacemos este tipo de misiones.- explico Ginji, al tiempo de rato que se había pasado.

Chn, debe tener mejores cosas que hacer¡no estés siempre pendiente de esa chica!

P-Pero, P-pero a ti te agrada cuando viene¿no es cierto?- afirmo el rubio, formándose chibi otra vez.

Ginji…-susurro con tono fastidioso el castaño del Jagan, ya con varias venas de disgusto salidas en su frente.

¿Dime?

¡¿Podrías callarte de una vez y ponerte serio¡No tenemos porque preocuparnos por ella¡Ya déjala en paz!- grito ya con su paciencia acabada mientras volvía a su labor de manejar y sin darse cuenta por atropellarse contra otro auto.- ¡¡¡¡Ahh!!! – grito mientras trataba de maniobrar para que no se cayesen.- ¡¿Ves¡Esto es resultado de tus preguntas estupidas!- contesto, molesto de furia.

Bueno, bueno, lo siento Ban.- se entristeció un mini-Ginji mientras juntaba sus manitos sin dedos en señal de tristeza.

* * *

- ¡Kazu¡Jubei¡Toshiki!- celebro un chibi-Ginji saltando alrededor de los nombrados. 

- Señor Ginji, me alegro de verlo otra ves – contesto Kadzuki, sonriente al mini-baile de su amigo.

- ¡Los extrañaba mucho! – dijo el rubio con tiritas de llanto que se le caían en los ojos tiernos del mismo.

- ¡Arght¡Ya déjate de idioteces y busquemos al maldito gato…quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible-gruño enfadado un Ban que venia observando la escena hace poco. El rubio parecía no responder.- ¡Ginji, demonios!- grito al ver este acto.

- Oh, Señor Midou – dijo Kadzuki, viendo a Ban. Este lo observo seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto sin mucha importancia.

- Kagami tiene a la señorita Himiko -. Ban se quedo un poco sorprendido a esto, pero luego volvió a su seriedad de siempre.

- ¿Y eso porque? – prosiguió. Todos observaron a Kadzuki, quien tenía abrazado a un mini-Ginji en sus brazos.

- No se….-susurro Kadzuki. En la frente de Ban se formo una vena de disgusto.

- ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?!- grito un poco exasperado, Kadzuki rió levemente avergonzado.

- Espera, espera. Ella había estado aquí, pero desconozco la razón, y Kagami la había salvado de algún problema que se haya hecho aquí. Y me dijo que se la llevaría consigo, yo supongo que será a su hogar en la ciudad Babilón – explico tranquilamente, el mini-Ginji salto hacia el suelo y se convirtió en Ginji normal.

- ¡Entonces vamos a rescatarla¡Quien saber que hará Kagami con ella! – dijo preocupadamente, mirando a su compañero.

- Vah, que importa. Ella se lo busco, ahora que enfrente a Kagami sola – discutió dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar-. Vamos Ginji, sino encontramos a ese maldito gato, la señora no nos pagará-. Kadzuki y Toshiki se miraron atónitos hacia la actitud de Ban, Jubei solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras del castaño.

- ¡P-Pero B-Ban¡¿Que estas diciendo¡E-Es Himiko! – soltó el mini-Ginji nuevamente, aferrándose a la cabeza de Ban.

- ¡Ya te dije¡No me importa!, ella se lo busco…además estaba en su trabajo, y nosotros también tenemos que estar en el nuestro – explico fastidiosamente, mirando nuevamente a los tres que había dejado un poco atrás-. ¡Oigan¡¿Por casualidad no vieron un gato siamés con un collar llamativo por aquí?-. Kadzuki negó, así que Ban volvió a darse vuelta y continuar su caminata, aun con el mini-Ginji protestante, en su cabeza.

* * *

Kagami se encontraba sobre la cama sentado, sintiendo la piel de cierto brazo de cierta mujer peliazulada sobre él. Le había agarrado curiosidad, viéndola allí acostada, durmiendo. Por lo que cuidadosamente habían terminado en esa posición. 

Apoyo su mejilla sobre la mano de Himiko, y comenzó a rozarse levemente, lenta, sintiendo lo que era esa piel suave, sin lastimaduras ni nada, la piel de una mujer. La comparo con la de él, que era áspera y poco suave, y sonrió satisfecho al comprender que ella era una mujer después de todo.

Tomo su mano delicadamente y la alejo de su rostro, apoyando la cabeza de la chica sobre su antebrazo y que el rostro de ella estuviese boca arriba sin señal de despertar. Acerco su rostro al de ella y óleo ese extraño perfume que traía, teniendo cuidado de que no fuese veneno ya que conocía muy bien los ataques de ella, y tenia que ser cuidadoso incluso en estar allí, sentado junto a ella.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo al ver que ella se despertaba un poco. Sus ojos azules se hicieron notar en los suyos, y unas manos fuertemente golpearon su pecho, haciendo que Himiko se echase un poco más atrás de la cama.

- Buenos Días, Señorita Himiko – susurro un poco intenso, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¿Qué…me estabas haciendo? – pregunto una exaltada Himiko, sin poder creerse que antes no había podido despertarse.

- Nada, solo te investigaba…-continuo, con una sonrisa, levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Investi…gabas? – repitió, con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas. Una risita inocente se hizo escuchar de las cuerdas de Kagami.

- Exacto…investigaba como podrías reaccionar a esto – explico divertido.

Himiko se levanto sobre la cama y se fijo nuevamente en sus caderas, nada todavía. Un rostro enfadado se dibujo al recordar que todavía no había nada en los recipientes de sus venenos.

- ¿Cuándo me dejaras salir? Estoy harta de quedarme aquí – dijo sin ningún miedo, mirando a un Kagami despreocupadamente parado enfrente de ella.

- Te dejaré aquí los días que me parezcan apetecibles para poder investigarte mejor – susurro, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Himiko, agarrando con sus finas manos pequeños mechones del cabello azulado de la chica-. Séme paciente….pronto sabrás porque te tengo aquí…mi querida dama venenosa –continuo, susurrando atrayentemente en el oído de ella.

Himiko, al escuchar esto y con aquel tono de voz, bajo de la cama y se aparto de él enseguida. Su rostro parecía avergonzado¿pero porque¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando, tratándola así?

Kagami se río inocentemente hacia la reacción de la chica, divirtiéndose de ella. Como le agradaba verla así, avergonzada y miedosa a lo que él podría hacerle. Como aquella ves en la que habían luchado, y cierto insecto había interferido; el cual se llamaba Ban Midou.

* * *

- B-Ban¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto Ginji, al verse frente a una puerta que era la entrada a la ciudad Babilón. 

- Iremos por Himiko, ese idiota de Kagami me va a escuchar – dijo, sin mirar a Ginji quien había sonreído divertido al ver el cambio de planes de su compañero. Como siempre ocultando su preocupación por los demás.

Ya dentro de la ciudad se toparon con varios tipos, los cuales comenzaron a luchar sin descanso contra ellos. Ban no perdía tiempo con ellos, y les daba su mordida de serpiente sin compasión a lo que Ginji los acaba con unos de sus relámpagos poderosos, que los dejaban inconsciente en el suelo.

- Y eso que es la ciudad Babilón. O no hemos hecho muy fuertes, o ellos se debilitaron – dijo Ginji, mirando a los tipos inconscientes en el suelo.

- Vah, eso que importa – soltó Ban, viendo a un tipo que estaba medio inconsciente. Lo agarro del cuello de la remera y lo miro con sus ojos odiosos-. ¿Dónde esta Kagami? – pregunto fríamente, el hombre señalo un pasillo abandonado por la luz, oscuro en su totalidad.

- Vaya¿estas seguro que allí es? Será difícil mirar adentro –dijo Ginji, pero un golpe en su cabeza hizo que enseguida se retractara de sus palabras.

- Si que eres imbecil, tu puedes ver fácilmente con tu electricidad, así que ayúdame a mi por mas que pueda ver en la oscuridad – le explico un Ban molesto, Ginji asintió sonriendo torpemente y concentro un poco de electricidad en su mano, lo bastante para alumbrar aquel pasillo al cual rápidamente se adentraron.

* * *

Alguien había entrado en su territorio, pensó al sentir una extraña sensación en su ser. Lo primer que había hecho fue abrir sus ojos fríamente molestos, pero luego de ver a Himiko mirarlo extrañado, sonrió despreocupadamente, olvidándose un poco de los intrusos. 

- Tenemos visitas – aviso con tono tranquilo. Himiko no respondió, estaba muy pendiente de lo que él podría hacer para salir de allí. Kagami rió divertido a esto-. Descuida, no podrás salir a menos que yo lo quiera, mi querida dama venenosa – explico sin preocupación. Himiko gruño molesta y dejo de pensionarse sin razón.

Kagami bajo de la cama y una mano de él se poso sobre el mentón de la chica.

- Es mejor así, eres mas hermosa con esa cara – dijo con aquella voz intensa, que hacia poner avergonzada a Himiko, la cual le quito la mano sobre ella.

- ¡No me toques! – se defendió. Kagami volvió a reír y desapareció, dejando solo su voz decir:

- Esperame…ya regreso – se escucho antes de que el silencio de escuchara por completo en la habitación, dejando a una Himiko avergonzad y molesta por el reciente acto que había hecho el rubio.

* * *

- Hasta que por fin te apareces – dijo Ban, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al ver a cierto rubio de ojos violáceos aparecer en medio de una ola de cristales de vidrio. 

- Que mala suerte…y yo que estaba tan entretenido – explico, sonriendo despreocupadamente al ver dos caras conocidas enfrente de él.

- ¡Kagami¡¿Qué has hecho con Himiko?! – pregunto casi gritando Ginji, mientras se inclinaba para atacarle.

- Nada….solo que ella será mía hasta que yo lo diga – explico seriamente, haciendo que sus ojos amables y tiernos se volviesen fríos y distantes al ver que ellos venían a arruinarle los planes.

- Ginji…-susurro Ban, poniendo un brazo delante del rubio-….no te metas, esta es mi pelea – explico, a lo que el rubio pudo entender por la decisión de los ojos celeste de Ban.

Ban se adelanto un poco y puso sus brazos en posición para atacar, su iris comenzó a ponerse muy finita, como la de una serpiente. Kagami, aun con aquellos ojos serios y fríos, sonrió divertida a lo que seria una interesante pelea para él.

- ¿Qué es tuya…hasta que se te plazca? – volvió a repetir, con sus palabras. Kagami cerro sus ojos, sonriendo satisfecho al poder vengarse por fin de la persona que había interrumpido la pelea con su chica favorita; Ban Midou.-. Ni de broma…-escucho amenazantemente. Volvió a abrir sus ojos, y desapareció; comenzando la pelea.

* * *

**Wuaa!!! Disculpenme si tarde un siglo en actualizar!. Es que no me llegaba la inspiracion para seguir este fic, pero tengo reviews!! jeje y a medida que iba a pasando el tiempo los leia...y poco a poco la inspiracion que me dieron esos reviews quedo en este cap...bueno, yo solo aviso que ya me voy de vacaciones y ahi, que voy a estar mas tranquila, voy a seguir con esta historia ya que me tengo que centrar mas en los sentimientos de Himiko y eso...xD ya veremos como será la pelea de Ban y Kagami jejeje. Ojala les haya gustado, aunque fue muy corto es todo lo que me permitia con el titulo del capitulo...prometo que el proximo sera un poco mas largo...depende del titulo que se me ocurra xD, esto...bueno...nada...ya nos veremos!.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**giambonne: Hola! jajaja, aqui tienes el otro cap despues de tanto tiempo...ojala lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Emina Satoi: ¡Hola! BanxHimiko? jejeje ya vas a ver ya vas a ver xD. Voy a complacer fanaticos de esa pareja y de KagamixHimiko, asi que estate preparada. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**TATI-CHAN: ¡Wuaa!!! Tati-chan¡Hola seguidora!. Wuaa gracias por tus halagos, y bueno...despues de mucho tiempo aca tenes ep cap 2. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**Kaze no Misuki: ¡Hola! Jajaja gracias por todo lo que dijiste, que lindo review me has dejado!. Bueno, aqui tienes...creo que con lo que se interpusiera Ban ya te lo he cumplido ;) espero que te guste!. ¡Gracias por tu review!.**

**tenma24: ¡Hola! Wuaaa gracias por el review, en verdad. Ojala el cap 2 sea de tu agrado, y bueno...veré que puedo hacer con ese Kagami que me pides n-n...pero yo creo que asi voy bien, jeje. Bueno¡gracias por el review!.**

**Le agradesco de todo corazon a los cinco de arriba que me han dejado reviews, sin ustedes no habria seguido la historia por mas tiempo n.n. Y tambien digo, que la gente que aun no me deja, porfavor...si quiere que continue esta historia que tanto el gusta leer que porfavor me deja un review aunque sea corto jeje. **

**¡Sayounara!**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


End file.
